


burning cold.

by ragingdrumboner



Series: burning. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, idk noya is a mess, it's real subtle asanoya stuff, its accidental idk, its not the real focus of the story so, kinda??, pre relationship nonsense, self starvation, the focus is noya is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: It's not like Nishinoya meant for this to happen. It just kind of did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in which the author pushes her real life problems onto her fav character cause he's hashtag relatable to her and also he'd probs do this shit so. basically enjoy noya not understanding that sleep and food are important and telling ppl when u need help is also important.

It's not like Nishinoya meant for this to happen. It just kind of did. 

He liked to eat, he really did, but as of late the mere idea of food churned his stomach. No one really seemed to notice the libero’s decreased appetite, though Noya began to think that his mother was suspecting something was wrong. Maybe it was the way he kept picking at his meals over the last week that tipped her off, or maybe even his passing mentions of the meager lunches he had been consuming caught her attention. Though whether she actually was concerned or not, Noya wasn't sure, but she had yet to really say anything so he put it out of mind.

Noya wished that the lack of food consumption was the only thing that plagued him. It seemed that not only was his body refusing food, but it was refusing sleep too. Over the last three days, Nishinoya only managed to sleep a measly ten hours. And that was just since he started keeping track. Sleep never really came easy to the slight teen, but the last week it had been especially elusive. He wasn't exactly sure how small the number was, but it was far below what it should be. 

At this point, Noya was just counting down before all of this came to some sort of dramatic head. He considered confiding in Ryuu or Asahi before something really did occur, but he didn't want to burden them with something that might not even happen. 

Surely things would change eventually. He was quite sure that his body would soon be accepting of food and sleep once again and this whole weird episode would be long forgotten.

Right?

________________________________________

Okay, what the fuck. 

A week he could handle, but a month? Now this was just getting ridiculous. 

He was sure that after a few more days, his body would regain its desire for food and sleep, but now it was edging on a month and things were still the same. 

It was really starting to affect him now.

Noya didn't have much weight to lose to begin with, but somehow he managed to drop from a good one hundred and twelve to one hundred and two. Ten whole pounds. He was sure his mother was noticing now and was waiting for him to make the first move to talk about it.

But what was worse, was that he could feel Asahi start to notice the way his clothes hung off his body even more so than before. He could practically feel the lumbering ace’s ever gentle brown hues burning into him whenever they all got changed; even if Noya couldn't see him staring, he could just sense the worry radiating off his team mate. 

At least no one else, not even Ryuu, noticed yet.

The considerable weight loss wasn't the only thing that changed Noya’s appearance, but now it seemed that dark circles were permanently tattooed underneath his eyes. He tried his best to rub them off and even went as far to steal some of his mother’s coverup to disguise the ugly shadows that loomed under his eyes.

Noya did whatever he could to hide the almost constant shaking that wracked his body from malnutrition, but when he wasn't shaking, he was practically dragging his sleep deprived body through the daily motions.

The only thing that really kept these cruel symptoms at bay was practice. The adrenaline combined with the general happiness volleyball gave him was enough to quell the shakes and lethargic movements for awhile.

But even that was slowly getting affected. His dives were heavier, too heavy; the way he dove for the ground was no longer a skillful glide, but a painful thud, closer to a controlled collapse now. He still managed to catch the volleyballs that rained down, but it was really starting to hurt. As if the hunger pains weren't bad enough, but his joints and muscles were joining in on the fun now.

Please, God, let this end soon, it felt as if he was shaking apart at the seams.

________________________________________

Nishinoya nearly jumped out of his skin when Asahi confronted him in the club room one day about his wearing state. 

“Nishinoya?” The gentle giant spoke up after everyone had gone. He placed a soft hand on the scrawny libero’s shoulder, startling him out of his wits.

When did everyone leave? How long had the pair been alone for? Oh man, things were really starting to blur together, weren't they? He turned to peer up at the ace that towered over him. He desperately tried to control his shaking and shove his happy-go-lucky, fiery self forwards.

“What’s up, Asahi?” He responded, trying to act as if he hadn't just been frightened like a cat when a dish dropped. He inwardly winced at the ever so slight tremble that grabbed at his voice. 

“Noya…” he began, a frown tugging at his kind, handsome features, “are you alright?”

Alright? Well, of course he was alright! He was Nishinoya Yuu, after all! One of the best liberos in the prefecture! He totally wasn't suffering from malnutrition or sleep deprivation, no way.

“Pfft, what kind of question is that? Of course I’m alright!” He insisted, trying to puff his thinning chest up in mock confidence. He tried to ignore the complaint his muscles put up as he attempted to look strong.

Asahi wasn't convinced, and Noya could see that. He saw the doubt in Asahi’s eyes, he saw the way it was etched into his features. “Noya...Yuu, if something's wrong you can tell me.”

Nishinoya could feel his heart skip a beat when Asahi used his first name. Part of it was the ‘oh my God, he just used my first name, holy shit that's amazing’ type of skip, but the other part was ‘oh God, he used my first name, he must be really worried. How could you make him worry like this?’

Asahi didn't wait for Noya to reply before he spoke up again, “Yuu, I can tell something's wrong.” He paused, “you’ve dropped a ton of weight in the last month and you always seem so tired now. You hit the floor so hard it’s actually quite concerning,” he told him, concern engraved deep into his smooth voice. 

Asahi was more observant than Noya thought. Well, fuck. There was no way he could deny his state now, not when Asahi said all that. “Well,” he shuffled his feet, deflating a bit, “I haven't exactly been eating or sleeping real well lately.” He cast his eyes down, not able to bear the look of worry that held Asahi’s face so firmly.

“Have you told anyone?”

Noya shook his head almost shamefully, “no, I didn't want to burden someone else with the issue. I figure it'll stop eventually.”

“Noya...when it comes to your health you can't just hope it'll go away. At least not things like this. This isn't like a cold where eventually it'll fade. This is serious. You need food and sleep to live.” The ace gently reminded him.

“I know, I just...I don’t know. Everyone has other things to worry about, and it's not like it was really affecting anyone else. I can still play fine for the most part so...” he trailed off with a dismissive shrug. 

Asahi rubbed at his face, “but Noya, it does affect others. We worry about you. _I_ worry about you. I worry a lot, actually,” he admitted, his voice somehow growing even softer.

Asahi was really that worried about him? Were the others that worried too? Oh, God. He didn't mean to worry them. He was so sure he could deal with this himself. He felt like an absolute idiot, worrying everyone like that. Worrying everyone was exactly what he was trying to avoid, for fuck’s sake. He stood in a shameful silence for a few moments before he found the right words to speak. “I’m...sorry. I had no idea…” he brought a hand through his hair as his eyes bore holes into the ground beneath him. “I didn't mean to worry everyone, that was the opposite of my intent actually,” he explained with a half-hearted huff of laughter. He finally pulled his gaze back up so he could look at the behemoth that loomed over him.

“I know,” Asahi told him, relief slowly melting away the worry plastered across his face. “I know you weren't trying to worry us, but you did. Please, Yuu, we’re your teammates, we care about you. If something is wrong you can tell us,” Asahi reminded him with a reassuring smile slowly crawling across his lips.

Noya nodded, his own smile making it's way onto his features. There were a few beats of silence while the two exchanged smiles. He really was grateful for Asahi confronting him. 

“We should get going, it’s late,” Asahi pointed out, looking out the window as he grabbed his equipment bag.

“Asahi, wait,” he quickly spoke up, trying to stop the ace before he left. The small libero quickly threw his arms around Asahi, burying his head in his chest. “Thank you,” was all he muttered as he squeezed with what little strength remained.

Asahi was taken aback by the sudden show of affection, but he didn't reject it. Instead, he encircled the diminutive teen in his arms and pressed his head against the soft feel of Noya’s hair. “You’re welcome,” he told him. The two remained this way for a few moments longer than a normal hug, neither seeming to want to let go.

When the pair finally did release each other, Noya’s heart was pounding, but in a good way. He smiled up at his companion before the two departed the deserted club room. 

It would take a while to return to normal, but maybe with Asahi at his side it would be a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> there might be a sequel to this maybe?? depends if i can think of something to write. anyways hope u enjoyed lol


End file.
